1 The Molecular Biosciences Training Grant (MBTG) Program at the University of Wisconsin-Madison supports 2 and enhances the training of predoctoral students who aspire to become research leaders in the cellular, 3 biochemical, and molecular sciences. The MBTG Program has selected a strong cadre of 97 nationally 4 recognized trainers from 23 different departments to mentor trainees. Trainees are selected each year from an 5 outstanding pool of over 600 training grant-eligible applicants to top-ranked campus Ph.D. programs, including 6 the Integrated Program in Biochemistry, the Cellular and Molecular Biology Program, and the Microbiology 7 Doctoral Training Program. The MBTG Program provides trainees with early and intensive orientation and 8 advising, expanded lab rotation opportunities, and support for intellectual and professional development 9 throughout their entire graduate educations. Interdisciplinary training is promoted by a broad core curriculum 10 and a weekly seminar series. The MBTG Program also provides instruction in appropriate scientific conduct, 11 progress tracking, and one-on-one career advising. In its 40 year history, the MBTG Program has enhanced 12 the training of over 600 graduate students, many of whom have become leaders in academia, industry and 13 government laboratories, and non-profit organizations. We currently have 59 trainees, 32 of whom are 14 supported on training grant funds at any one time. The MBTG Program is directed by a dedicated Steering 15 Committee consisting of six trainers, three trainees, and a program administrator. The Ph.D. programs that 16 contribute students to the MBTG Program receive substantial support from the university in the form of 17 recruiting funds and fellowships for trainees from underrepresented groups. The MBTG Program also receives 18 direct financial and administrative support from the university in recognition of the value of our contributions to 19 maintaining a high-quality, student-focused training mission in the Molecular Biosciences. Over the last decade 20 UW-Madison has been at the forefront of meeting the changing needs of predoctoral trainees by providing 21 expanded breadth and flexibility of training, increased support for diversity across the trainee pool, and 22 enhanced professional development opportunities. MBTG trainees can draw on these resources for individual, 23 intentional, specialized training during their graduate studies while also engaging in rigorous training in 24 research. State-of-the-art facilities for biosciences research on the UW-Madison campus, along with a vision 25 toward the future of the biosciences workforce directly benefit MBTG trainees and trainers. These efforts 26 combine to ensure UW-Madison's continued eminence in bioscience research and training. To continue to 27 meet the increasing demands for the enhanced training offered by the MBTG Program, we request a gradual 28 increase of funded positions from the current 32 to 38 by the year 2020.